December 5, 2014 Smackdown results
The December 5, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 2, 2014 at the Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Summary On an explosive edition of SmackDown, The Big Guy teamed with Erick Rowan against Mr. Money in the Bank & The World's Largest Athlete in a huge tag team match, Bray Wyatt unleashed a ruthless attack on Dean Ambrose and Santino Marella announced an Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match at WWE Tables, Ladders and Chairs ... and Stairs. Dolph Ziggler gave Luke Harper everything he could handle in SmackDown's opening title bout, but after a kick below the belt from the Intercontinental Champion, the referee was forced to call for the bell. As a result, The Showoff came away with the disqualification victory, but was again unable to capture the title. Following the match, the grizzly titleholder's attempt to introduce his opponent to the side of a ladder failed when the bleached-blond Superstar instead sent Harper face-first into the unforgiving steel contraption. Ziggler then launched the ladder onto Harper before Santino Marella came out to announce an Intercontinental Title Ladder Match between the two adversarial Superstars at WWE's demolition derby on Dec. 14. Seth Rollins, Big Show and Kane each took turns giving their individual WWE Tables, Ladders and Chairs ... and Stairs opponents a preview of what to expect on Dec. 14. Soon, however, Santino Marella came out to announce a huge main event for later in the evening pitting Ryback & Erick Rowan against Seth Rollins & Big Show! The New Day continued their impressive introduction to the WWE Universe as Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston performed a devastating double-team maneuver on Tyson Kidd to pick up the victory over the final graduate of the Hart Dungeon and Cesaro. The spirited trio's celebration was quickly cut short, however, when Gold & Stardust told the young Superstars that “Darkness falls on The New Day.” It was The New Day who got the last word, however, forecasting brighter days ahead. Despite Dean Ambrose's promise to pick Bray Wyatt apart piece-by-piece at WWE Tables, Ladders and Chairs ... and Stairs — like he did to his adversary's rocking chair on Raw — it was The Eater of Worlds who left The Lunatic Fringe in shambles on SmackDown. Lana announced that Rusev would not be competing as a result of Jack Swagger's Raw attack, which brought the unstable Ambrose storming up the ramp, looking for a fight. The New Face of Fear jumped Ambrose from behind, however, eventually slamming his adversary's neck onto a steel chair. The merciless attack left Ambrose gasping for air as he needed to be stretchered out of the building. Prior to The Miz's match with Jey Uso, the self-proclaimed A-lister let Naomi know that Hollywood agents were champing at the bit to work with the “Total Divas” star. This, along with flowers The Awesome One had sent to the Diva earlier in the night, didn't sit well with Jimmy Uso, who was ordered by the referee to leave ringside after he entered the squared circle to try and get his hands on the arrogant movie star. Without his brother to watch his back, Jey's attention was diverted by Damien Mizdow, allowing The Miz to gain the upper hand and hit the Skull-Crushing Finale for the victory. With Divas Champion Nikki Bella in her sister's corner and AJ Lee sitting on commentary, tensions were running high at ringside for Naomi's match against Brie Bella. Just when it seemed like the Divas Champion was going to knock Naomi from the top rope, AJ pulled her rival down from the ring apron, allowing the former Funkadactyl to roll up Brie Bella for the win. Amid SmackDown's massive main event, Kane attempted to interfere, only to have it backfire when the referee didn't see Seth Rollins tag in Big Show because he was busy tossing WWE's former Director of Operations from ringside. As The World's Largest Athlete argued with the referee, Erick Rowan booted the big man from the ring, leaving an unsuspecting and irate Rollins to get clobbered with a Meat Hook Clothesline and Shell Shocked from The Big Guy. Results ; ; *Dolph Ziggler defeated Luke Harper © via DQ in a WWE Intercontinental Championship Match *A New Day (Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Big E) defeated Tyson Kidd and Cesaro (w/ Natalya) *Dean Ambrose vs Rusev went to a No Contest when it was supposed to happen but never started. *The Miz (w/ Damien Mizdow) defeated Jey Uso (w/ Jimmy Uso) *Naomi defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) *Ryback & Erick Rowan defeated Seth Rollins & Big Show (w/ Kane & J&J Security) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dolph Ziggler v Luke Harper SD_798_Photo_003.jpg SD_798_Photo_004.jpg SD_798_Photo_009.jpg SD_798_Photo_010.jpg SD_798_Photo_018.jpg SD_798_Photo_019.jpg Rollins, Big Show & Kane spoke about a future full of Tables, Stairs & Chairs SD_798_Photo_022.jpg SD_798_Photo_028.jpg SD_798_Photo_029.jpg SD_798_Photo_033.jpg SD_798_Photo_035.jpg SD_798_Photo_036.jpg New Day v Cesaro & Tyson Kidd SD_798_Photo_042.jpg SD_798_Photo_049.jpg SD_798_Photo_051.jpg SD_798_Photo_052.jpg SD_798_Photo_053.jpg SD_798_Photo_054.jpg Dean Ambrose vs. Rusev never happened SD_798_Photo_068.jpg SD_798_Photo_069.jpg SD_798_Photo_072.jpg SD_798_Photo_076.jpg SD_798_Photo_078.jpg SD_798_Photo_083.jpg The Miz v Jey Uso SD_798_Photo_092.jpg SD_798_Photo_095.jpg SD_798_Photo_097.jpg SD_798_Photo_099.jpg SD_798_Photo_101.jpg SD_798_Photo_102.jpg Naomi v Brie Bella SD_798_Photo_106.jpg SD_798_Photo_109.jpg SD_798_Photo_111.jpg SD_798_Photo_113.jpg SD_798_Photo_115.jpg SD_798_Photo_116.jpg Erick Rowan & Ryback v Seth Rollins & The Big Show SD_798_Photo_122.jpg SD_798_Photo_124.jpg SD_798_Photo_127.jpg SD_798_Photo_136.jpg SD_798_Photo_140.jpg SD_798_Photo_150.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #798 at CAGEMATCH.net * #798 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events